


Betting on Dinner

by liternee109



Series: 00Q LDWS 2016 Submissions [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bets, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and Bond discuss terms of a wager</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting on Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1's prompt of LDWS Contest 2016 was:
> 
> Prompt: bets/wagers    
> Genre: canon    
> Challenge: write an MI6 OR a 007, one of the Bond fandom drabble formats created by @beaubete   
> Word count: 100 words exactly
> 
> I chose the MI6 format
> 
> Thanks to SpiritofCamelot for beta-ing my first Drabble ever.

 

Most importantly, Q reminded himself, never underestimate Bond. Definitely don’t underestimate Bond when pride is on the line. Most think the infamous saga between agents 006 and 007 that resulted in the destruction of an entire gun range was because of a bet, Q knew better. He had to not smirk if this was to work.

“Loser has to buy winner dinner, of their choice.”

“You’ve thought of everything haven't you Q? Fine, I'll play along. When am I picking you up for dinner?” Bond failed at keeping the amused look off his face.

Q responded just as smugly, “Six.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely a learning experience and I hoped you enjoyed. I am really glad I did this and 007 Fest this year. Lots of plot bunnies ran free and lots of friends were made.


End file.
